Stevie Leigh (SWB)
Stephanie Leigh, better known as Stevie, is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. She is the best friend of Billie Kyle. She is a survivor of the Crestview bus crash. She led the survivors for a short time at the Malloy Mansion alongside Mitch, but she had left upon discovering the family of biters upstairs. After many weeks pass, she leads a group of her own. She ends up finding the school, reuniting with her old friends. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of her life except that she attended Crestview High School with Billie. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" Billie and her are on the stairs, Billie playing while she sings. Robin and Mitch pass and compliment them. Stevie teases Billie about his crush on Mitch and he threatens to hit her with the guitar. They go to the bus loop, Stevie getting twirled by Billie before both laughing at their weirdness. She and Billie defend the crazy man to the others later. She gets off the bus and warns Lizzie and Melanie to be careful before they fall. She runs to try helping them but sees they have died. She cries to Billie about it. Later, the two help get people to walk on. Stevie is seen with Billie and their new friends. "Don't Play With the Wolves" Stevie and Billie are setting their stuff down and Stevie tries getting Billie to eat, but he refuses, saying he'll need the food later but won't have it. Mitch, Robin, Ashleigh, Andrea, Spencer, Alex, Lin and Griggs soon end up setting their stuff with them. They are asked to play manhunt and Stevie agrees to play. While in the woods, Stevie hears a scream and goes to make sure someone isn't hurt, but finds Lin's body. Sensing whatever killed her is close, she makes her way back to camp. A wolf attacks her, but she manages to fight it off and make it to camp to tell everyone else. "Madness Begins" With her friends, she is listening to Mitch's story when Spencer goes to find Alex. Later, she says goodbye to Billie before he leaves for the run. She and the others give Spencer information about Lisa Bowen. Stevie later is seen defending Spencer from Josh after being accused of letting Lisa run away. "A Cabin in the Woods" She is awoken, to her sadness, by Robin, who tells her Ashleigh and Angel are gone. "We Have Each Other" Stevie is visibly concerned when she sees Tobias' group. When Angel and Ashleigh return, her and Robin rush to their aid. She is also trying to intervene with Angel and Josh's fight. Later, she alerts Spencer of the Biters coming their way. She escapes the camp with Robin and Angel, later walking with Billie to make sure he's okay. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Stevie is following Tobias and Spencer to The Reserve. She gets Mitch to talk to Billie, since she knows Billie has a crush on Mitch. She and Robin talk about why they're speaking and Robin makes a comment about how Mitch acts more like a boyfriend to Billie than her, leaving her confused. "The Way Life Is" TBA "Reason" She is seen watching as Rick Miller is burned alive. "Inside a Burning Building" TBA "Nothing Lasts Forever" TBA "Crestview" TBA "Home Is Just A Word" TBA Season 3 "Mess" After settling in at Samantha and Peters' camp, she feels a bit lonely since Billie devotes a lot of time to Mitch. She meets a boy named Will and starts partying with his friends, despite Billie warning her not to. "The Chain" While partying again, Stevie meets a girl named Beka, who threatens to get her and the rest of the group kicked out. She tells Billie later on. "The People We Have" During breakfast, she is approached by Will and agrees to talk to him. She tells him she doesn't like the way his friends treated her, but he sides with them and makes her angry. "Traitor" TBA "Justice" TBA "Alone Among The Dead" TBA "Better" TBA "This Is It For You" TBA "Rodent" TBA Season 4 "Trust Issues" TBA "All of Us" TBA "Hide" TBA "A Bad Crowd" TBA "What's Gonna Happen" TBA "Us, The World and The Dead" TBA "Because of Me" TBA "Take Us Down" TBA "The Rusty Tavern" TBA "Hope" TBA Season 5 “They Lose Us” Following Cal and Kendall to the school, Stevie is revealed to be alive and leading her own group. “Waiting Game” TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Stevie has killed: *Terry *Beka Crook *Gavin *Arnold *At least four unnamed skinners. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia *Stevie's signature weapon is the Stealth Pocket Knife. She had acquired it from Billie in the episode "Alone Among The Dead". *In the episode “Waiting Game,” her name is revealed to be Stephanie Leigh by Mitch. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB) Category:Season 4 (SWB) Category:Season 5 (SWB)